Karoake Medabots Style
by Teenage Vampiress -Itazuramono
Summary: "A new Karoke bar opened at Ikki's town. Wanna see the Medabots cast singing? Read! Henry is the first one! R&R please"
1. The Bar

Karaoke! - Medabots Style  
  
Welcome to Crystaline's brand new story! ^________^ Yeah, and with the help of her friends, The Cr@zy G&ls, we'll try to give you MANY chapters, and the show will never be on hiatus! YEAH! Cause no, we may have writer's block, but one of us will always have ideas! *grins* So, let's begin this.  
  
Disclaimer: Crystaline, and her friends, Lily, Alexis and Duet, do NOT own Medabots or any of the songs that will be used here! So don't sue us! ^_^ Major thankies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*!Karaoke!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new Karaoke bar opened in Ikki's town. People walked near it and read, in big letters, the words:  
  
"The Cr@zy G&ls Karaoke! Bar"  
  
In the day of the "premiere", a lot of people was interested and curious about the place, and decided to enter. Four girls stayed at the entrance, greeting the people.  
  
Crystaline: See? I told you girls this would be a good idea!  
  
Alexis: I really hope so, Crys.  
  
Lily: And ME!  
  
Duet: Oh, I'm loving it! ^-^ Being member of this group sure is cool!  
  
Alexis: Yeah, it is. ^_^  
  
Lily: Girls, have you thought 'bout something?  
  
Girls: What?  
  
Lily: What if people are horrible at singing?  
  
Girls: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: T-that's not a big problem, is it?  
  
Alexis: I don't think so.  
  
Crystaline: And think at this:  
  
Girls: What?  
  
Crystaline: *grins* We may see some of our dear friends singing... Like... huh... Dr. Aki?  
  
Girls: *blink* *grin* *laugh like maniacs*  
  
While the girls were laughing, a particular black-haired guy, wearing a clerk's costume tried, silently and carefully to pass in front of the entrance, without being noticed, and go his way normally. But...  
  
Alexis: Hey, isn't that Henry?  
  
... it was all in vain.  
  
Henry: *thinking: Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!*  
  
Crystaline: *glomps him before he can actually run* Noooo, you not gonna run, Henry-chan!  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* How did you...  
  
Crystaline: *grins*  
  
Henry: Oh Never mind ¬¬  
  
Lily: Hey, welcome Henry! Make yourself home!  
  
Duet: And *grins* Have fun!  
  
Alexis: I think we may have more fun than him, don't you think, girls?  
  
Girls: Oh YEAH!  
  
Henry: Uh... Well... HEY! I just remembered! I've got huh... to... do something for Dr. Aki! YEAH! I gotta help him with some... huh... MEDABOTS! Yeah, Medabots, so huh, sorry girls, I can't stay. *nervous smile*  
  
Crystaline: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Lily: Is the Dr. Aki you're obviously talking 'bout that one over there? *points inside*  
  
Dr. Aki: Hey Henry! Join us!  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* *thinking: DAMN!*  
  
Crystaline: No swearing, Henry-chan.  
  
Duet: Yeah! And enter NOW!  
  
The girls start to push him to enter the building, a dark one precisely. But Henry, before entering, couldn't help but notice a note at the entrance:  
  
"It's EXTREMELY forbidden to flirt with the waiters."  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* What the-  
  
When Henry finally made it inside, he noticed that the guys that were serving the people were... No one more than: Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei, the cute boys from Gundam Wing fandom. And they were using... those... clothes...  
  
Henry: *trying disparately not to laugh* W-w-what are you guys d-doing HERE?  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Hey, don't laugh at us!  
  
Lily: ^-^ *glomp Duo*  
  
Quatre: T-T We had no chance at all...  
  
Alexis: *glomps Quatre*  
  
Trowa: You can't help girls in love... They are mad and.... dangerous...  
  
Crystaline: *nodnod* Fear us. *glomps Trowa*  
  
Heero: Hn. Mission denied. But no other option.  
  
Duet: Smiiiiiiiiiile, Heero-kun. *glomp Heero*  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* Believe me, pals, I know exactly how you feel.  
  
Crystaline: *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: ¬¬ See what I said? But... why is he here too? *points to Wufei* I thought none of you girls like him.  
  
Alexis: We actually don't LOVE him.  
  
Duet: But we like torturing him.  
  
Crystaline: Putting him into embarrassing situations and clothes.  
  
Lily: Right Wuffles?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! =_=  
  
Crystaline: *grins* And talking 'bout torturing and embarrassing things... Hey Henry, sing to us!  
  
Alexis: YEAH, Henry! Go there! Sing!  
  
Henry: B-but I-  
  
Lily: *pushes him towards the stage*  
  
Henry: *was totally taken back* *is on the stage* *sweatdrops*  
  
Duet: *cheers* GO HENRY!!  
  
Crystaline: ROCK THE HOUSE!  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* I guess I have no other option, right? *ahem*  
  
How are you? (do not own! David Usher does! ... pardon the language ¬¬U)  
  
How are you? (x4) / Had a dream I could turn back time / had to stop to rewind my memory / had a vision of a ruby sky we were riding high / on our own pink elephant / another day in this f***ed up life / another struggle just to get through nine to five / maybe it was only ego talking / but I always thought we were innocent / how are you (x3) / had the answer on my finger tips / til I lost it in the wind like a friend I'll never find / deep in the belly is a love so thick / and i thought I had it but it makes me sick now / I'm imagining the fields so green / but I would settle for the truth in anything / where I'm floating I can't feel my skin / but I might get home / yea I might get back again / how are you? (x6)/ had I could turn back time / had to stop to rewind my memory / had a vision of a ruby sky / we were riding high / on our own pink elephant / another day in this f***ed up life / another struggle just to get through nine to five / where I'm floating I can't feel my skin / but I might get home / Yea I migth get abck again / How are you?  
When Henry finished, everybody was silent, and was looking at him. Then, some people clapped, and some other people, laughed, but... those were...  
  
Ikki: That was sooo priceless! I never thought I'd see Henry singing! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Erika: Me neither Ikki! But HEY! *holds up camcorder* I've got all here! *grins*  
  
Henry: O_O WHAT?!  
  
Brass: Miss Erika, and the photos I took?  
  
Erika: Well Brass that'll be used for tomorrow's newspaper! I can even picture the BIG LETTERS: "Clerk Henry, of 24HopMart, let his voice flow in the new Karaoke Bar!"  
  
Girls: *appear outta nowhere*  
  
Metabee: GAAAAAAHHH! Hey, you girls, don't scare me like that again!  
  
Alexis: Sorry 'bout that, Metabee!  
  
Lily: We're to say, Erika, to not forget to mention US in your article!  
  
Erika: Ooooohhh, I won't, you girls sure did something great here!  
  
Ikki: Yeah, man! Henry singing! HAH! I never thought I'd see that! What's next, The Phantom Renegade?  
  
Crystaline: We may work on that idea.  
  
Metabee: *sweatdrop* You kiddin', right?  
  
Duet: *grins*  
  
Brass: I think they're not, Metabee...  
  
Henry: Oh my reputation... T-T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That's all for today's show, folks!  
  
So, did you guys liked it? Well, we, The Cr@zy G&ls sure hope so, and be aware for the next chapter, okay? So PLEASE, let your review! We'll be REALLY grateful! ^-^ See ya then!  
  
P.S.: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Crystaline! ^-^ 


	2. Journalism and Crickets

**_Karaoke! - Medabots Style_**

****

And the Cr@zy G&ls LIVE!!

Girls: *starts singing their theme song, "We will rock you"*

Lily: Hehehehe... ^^U We're awfully, greatly, really and profoundly sorry for taking so long to update this fic...

Alexis: We have been REALLY busy...

Crystaline: *nodnod* Yesh, schoolwork kills...

Duet: Yup, and plus... we were kinda lazy too...

Lily: *has that word marked on her forehead* Hehehehehe... We're sorry again ^^U

Crystaline: Hmm... but hey!! We couldn't find the song either!! *finally found the excuse*

Alexis: *blinks and then nods* ^^U

Lily: But we did now...

Duet: *slaps fingers* Plus we had fics to work on too, didn't we?

Girls: Yeah, we did...

Henry: Will you stop with the excuses and start the fic already?!

Girls: ...

Crystaline: *glomps him* ^_^ Sure, Henry-chan!!

Henry: -.-;; Why me...?

Disclaimer: Crystaline, and her friends, Lily, Alexis and Duet, do NOT own Medabots or any of the songs that will be used here! So don't sue us! ^_^ Major thankies! OH!! We don't own any random character from another fandom that happens to end up here... ^^U;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*!Karaoke!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls happily danced inside the closed bar while they read the article Erika had done about them.

During the day, the Cr@zy G&ls did not open the Karaoke bar... Instead, in their (insane) minds, they thought very twisted things about what to do at the night... And who the next victim would be. Of course, you see, they opened the bar for a reason...

Henry: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY REPUTATION??

Crystaline: Funny... I don't remember you having one

Henry: *sweatdrops* But-- That's not- You can't-- UGH!! *kicks a nearby chair*

Alexis: *raises an eyebrow and takes a notebook out of nowhere* That'll cost you $15

Henry: O_O WHAT?!

Alexis: Hey, you can't really go around breaking our furniture ^^ But if you don't have the money right now, you can pay in 3 times of $5 or 5 times of $3 (duh?)

Henry: b-but-but... Ah well -_-U

Lily: Cheer up Henry-chan!!

Henry: Why would I want to?

Lily: Cause if you don't, I'll have you working in this bar to pay that debt

Henry: Say WHAT?! You can't do that!! I already have a job!!

Crystaline: *has just shut off a cell* Already talked with your boss, Henry, and he let you work here during the night!

Henry: What?! Why- how did you do that!! *thinks of how many times he has asked his boss for a bigger salary or day off and only got less salary and more hours of work*

Crystaline: Simple ^_^ Said that if he didn't let you work with us, we'd sue him for slavery and monopoly

Henry: Monopoly?

Alexis: Yup!! Of puddings

Henry: ...

Crickets: *sing*

Henry: WAHH!! *jumps from where he's sitting to up the table (lol, it's a looooong story...)*

Lily: *raises her eyebrows* I thought he had gotten over his fear of crickets?

Alexis: I guess he'll never forget the image of those talking crickets... (again, long story.. lol)

Crystaline: ^^U *hugs Henry* Soo... who're we torturing tonight?

Girls: *fall silent*

Crickets: *keep singing*

Henry: *look at them rather afraid*

Duet: *looking over the article "HOW THE CLERK, HENRY, OF 24HOPMART ROCKED THE NEW KARAOKE BAR"* Hmmm... girls?

Girls: Yes?

Duet: *grins* I think I have an idea...

At night, the girls, with the usual bright smiles and occasional smirks. The waiters, the poor guys from Gundam Wing that had yet to be released, looked now and then at their direction with the expression of fear. Maybe the smirks were a bad sign?

Alexis: So, where's Crys?

Lily: *grins* She's on her way... Helping Henry with his... outfit

Duet: *snickers*

Crystaline: *walks over to them* .:"^_______^":. He's ready!!

Lily: *knows that that smile means SOMETHING* So where is he?

Crystaline: *points behind her*

Girls: *hold back some hysterical laugh*

Henry: *come in using, beside hilarious waiter clothes, a big sign on his forehead saying "BAKA-CHAN"* -______-;;

Alexis: H-H-Henry!! *fit of giggles threatens to turn into laughter* Y-y-you look... look...

Duet: GREAT!! *falls to the floor laughing like a nut*

Few passersby: *look at her weirdly* *see Henry and walk away chuckling*

Crystaline: *grins at Lily, who grins back* We're glad you liked

Lily: *nods* Perfect title took a while come up with...

Crystaline&Lily: *look at each other again and smirk* Actually, it didn't... t just fits him!! *burst out laughing*

Henry: -.-;; Why do I have this title? I thought that loser friend of yours *points to Crystaline accusingly* had it!!

Crystaline: *blinks* Akiyo? Oh but he IS still... *points to a corner*

Akiyo (said loser): *surrounded by a Chibi Lily and Duo*

Chibi Lily: Almighty lord of the idiots!

Chibi Duo: Supreme god of the stupid ones!

Chibis: Greatest baka of all times!! Akiyo, Master Baka-chan!!

Akiyo: -____-UU Why me...?

Crystaline: See? ^^ Akiyo still holds the title, but you *points to Henry with a smirk* are the second in command

Henry: -.-;; Oh this is SUCH a pleasure...

Lily: Oh c'mon Henry, you're title is deserved!! You are one baka clerk, one baka medafighter, and one baka thief...

Voice: Baka thief??

They all turned around to find themselves face-to-face with Erika and Brass. They sweatdropped.

Erika: Henry?? A Thief?? *takes a camera out of nowhere along with a notebook* Tell me about it! Since when? What did he steal??

Crystaline&Henry: *big sweatdrop*

Lily: *sweatdrops too* *looks around nervously* ooh... Yu-Gi-Oh! cast... hmmm I'mma... ehh... meet them!! *runs*

Alexis: ....... ^^U well, I... hmm... will see... ehh... how things are inside there, yeah... *walks in quickly*

Duet: *looks back expectantly* OH! DR. AKI!! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THAT PUDDING!! *runs inside too*

Erika: So??

Crystaline&Henry: ...

Crickets: *sing*

Henry: *step on them* *has a victorious grin*

Crystaline: *looks at him funny* *blinks a few times before answering Erika* Ehh... you see... he... ah... stole the spotlight!! Yeah!! But since he sang so badly, he's a baka...

Erika: *looks disappointed* Ah...

Brass: Miss Erika, should I keep recording? *points to camera*

Erika: Hmm yeah Brass, go on, I want to record tonight's show as well

Lily: *appears behind her suddenly* Actually...

Erika: *jumps a few feet and looks back at her with wide eyes*

Alexis: *appears beside Lily out of nowhere* We wanted you to join the show!!

Erika: *jumps again and hair messes up*

Duet: So go on inside!! *pushes her inside and towards the stage*

Erika: *blinks a few times before realizing what just happened* *sweatdrops*

Henry: *sweatdrops hugely* You girls are very evil...

Girls: Thank you!! ^_^

Ikki: SING, ERIKA!!

Erika: *notices him in the crowd and blushes* *takes a deep breath*

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away..._

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down... on one knee_

_"Marry me today"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It won't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind?_

_If ain't coming out we're not going anywhere_

_So why don't I just tell you that I care?_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away..._

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down... on one knee_

_"Marry me today?"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter... I stumble... like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it..._

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away..._

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down... on one knee_

_"Marry me today?"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say..._

(Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll never say" ^_^)

Erika: *blushes and look down*

Girls: *all got it* YEAH!! GREAT, ERIKA!! *look at Ikki expectantly*

Ikki: ................. ^__^ YOU SING GREATLY, ERIKA!! *claps*

Alexis: ...

Duet: aw MAN...

Lily: I can't believe in it!

Henry: *sweatdropping* *sees Crystaline coming to him angrily* Eek!! *tries to hide behind Trowa*

Trowa: *raises an eyebrow*

Crystaline: *grabs Henry and takes off the sign on his forehead* *walks over to Ikki* *places the sign on HIS forehead* There Ikki... you deserve the title more than Henry...

Ikki: *blinking*

Erika: *sweatdropping*

Lily: Yeah... Ikki no baka-chan -__-UU

Chibi Lily: Yeah!! Baka-chan!!

Akiyo: *shivers* Oh no...

Chibi Duo: Imponent emperor of the losers!

Chibi Lily: Majestic king of the retarded!

Chibis: Biggest baka of the universe!! Akiyo, Master Baka-chan!!

Akiyo: *looks up* You must REALLY hate me...

Erika: *silent*

Henry: *walks over to her as she left the stage* Say Erika... you wouldn't still have that tape from my performance... right?

Erika: *blinks and comes back to Earth* But of course I do!! Readers are sending me hundreds of mails for me to send them a copy... Actually, MINE'S a copy... They *points to the girls* have the original one. And there're even people pirating it...

*Meanwhile*

Gillgirl: Tape of Henry, the Clerk, and his performance in the Crazy Gals bar!!

Seaslug: Only for $10!!

Shrimplitz (jeez, sp?): Just today!!

*back at them*

Henry: *look at the girls with an eyebrow raised*

Crystaline: *blinks* What? I wanted it to keep the good memory!

Lily: Yeah, we don't want to forget that day...

Duet: *smirks* Not that we're actually forgetting it...

Alexis: *giggles*

Henry: .................. *hits his head on a nearby table*

Ikki: *still blinking with the sign on his forehead* What?

Erika: *looks at him and sweatdrops*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That's all for today's show, folks!

Crystaline: And THAT'S IT!!

Lily: ^_^ We hope you liked it, really!

Alexis: And don't forget to review!!

Duet: *holds up her index finger warningly* Or no new chapter!

Crystaline: ^^ Yeah! And, if you have any ideas, you can email... huh... any one of us ^^U

Lily: So until next time...

Alexis: *hugs*

Duet: See ya!! **AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR**!! ^_^

*******

(Crystaline: Hey all! Heh... well, I just wanted to thank the great and mighty Lil-chan!! ^_^ Once again she saved my butt and wrote the chapter for this fic. All bow down. Now. *menacing* 

Everyone: *just stares*

Crystaline: -er..or not.. at least I can make Henry-chan do it! ^^

Henry: wha-? No!

Crystaline: *snaps fingers*

Henry: *starts worshipping Lily*

Crystaline: ^^ Anyways, I'll stop bein' lazy now and get off my butt and write some chappies, I promise!! ^^ And expect some new work from me in the near future, ~_^ k? Well, ciao; and thankies Lily! ^__^)


End file.
